


Lance the Turtle

by Paladins_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk and Lance are roommates, Is this crack?, Pre-Series, Shiro makes an appearance - Freeform, Talent Shows, based on an animatic based on a veggietales song, hunk (voltron) has stage fright, hunk plays the ukulele, lance the turtle, team legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladins_Grace/pseuds/Paladins_Grace
Summary: Lance overheard Hunk humming a song, and long story short...now they're performing in the Galaxy Garrison Talent Show. Sort of a character study.





	Lance the Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this fic was written for Shiro-mun. You know what this is for :)
> 
> It was inspired by the various animatics on YouTube that were inspired by the VeggieTales song (it's such a jam tbh). I saw the animatics and thought, "But what if...Hunk?" and then I started daydreaming and then this came about. BIG thanks to @thylionheart for being my beta reader! This is the first actual fanfic that I've written and it was pretty fun.
> 
> ~ Hunk-mun

Hunk gripped the neck of his ukulele, staring at the audience in front of him. His palms were starting to sweat, and he quickly wiped one hand on his pants in an attempt to dispel both the moisture on his hands and the butterflies in his stomach.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he whispered to Lance, beside him. “There’s so many people. What if I mess up? What if I say the wrong words? What if I trip and fall? What if they laugh?”

Lance gently patted Hunk’s forearm, practically vibrating with excitement. “Hunk, buddy, deep breaths. You know this song like the back of your hand. And it’s a funny song – if they laugh, it’s good. You’re not even the one wearing a turtle costume.” He waggled his eyebrows at Hunk, gesturing to his (quite ridiculous) get-up.

“I don’t know,” Hunk said noncommittally. “What if -” he was silenced by Lance pushing his hand against the bigger boy’s mouth.

“Breathe,” he ordered. “If you mess up – which you _won’t_ – I’ll pretend that we meant to do it. They’re gonna love it,” he said with a brilliant smile. His gaze flicked towards the stage as one of the coordinators gestured for them. “They’re ready for us. Remember,” he said sternly, “they’re not gonna laugh at you. They’re gonna laugh at _me_ , if anything. You’re the one singing, not dancing. It’ll be fine. You’ve got this.” Lance flashed another smile, then nabbed Hunk’s non-ukulele-grasping wrist and started tugging him towards the stage.

“Wait – I -” Hunk’s words were cut off by the sudden light as he found himself dragged onto the stage. His fingers tightened defensively around the ukulele, squinting into the silent audience. A few tense moments (although they felt much longer) passed before Lance nudged his arm and stepped onto centre stage. He flashed Hunk another encouraging smile, then took his stance, ready.

He forced his shaking hands to relax, changing his grip from strangling the ukulele’s neck to a looser grasp. He took a deep breath, looking out at the audience – they were all looking at him, all judging, waiting for him to mess up, he couldn’t do this what was he thinking he was going to –

A cough in the audience cut off his train of thought, and Hunk shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. _You know this song like the back of your hand,_  Lance had said. _They’re gonna love it._ He took another deep breath and looked and Lance, focusing on his slender friend and doing his best to ignore the audience. Gosh, it felt like ages since he stepped on stage, they must be getting impatient, they probably hate him –

Hunk strummed the first chord - then winced, readjusted his fingers, and tried again. He played the introduction correctly this time, and Lance had been right – muscle memory took over and the chords flowed out. Lance started dancing the hula in his spot in the centre, and the two boys began singing at the same time.

 

_Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance, dance, dance! Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance, dance, dance!_

 

        He faltered slightly as the verse began and Lance stopped singing, but his fingers kept carrying on and he forced his voice to keep up. He focused on his friend’s dance ahead of him, singing just to Lance and only Lance.

 

_Well, I keep a little turtle at my Uncle and my Aunt's_  
_My auntie's name is Myrtle and my island turtle's name is Lance_  
_He doesn't wander far, even if he gets the chance_  
_He just plays his ukulele & he does the hula dance!_

 

        Lance’s dance started moving side to side as he added more steps, slowly establishing a circle in the centre of the stage. He joined Hunk again for the chorus.

 

_Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance, dance, dance! Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance, dance, dance!_

 

Hunk relaxed slightly, tracking Lance’s movements across the stage. The audience settled into a dark blur, easier to ignore.

 

_He threw a luau barbecue one breezy summer night_  
_Invited all his turtle friends to come and have a wiki bite_  
_The turtles started walking there as Lance began to swing_  
_The one who lived across the street arrived there in the Spring!_

 

“Get it? ‘Cause turtles are slow!” Lance yelled into the blur with glee.

 

_Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance, dance, dance!_

 

A grin creeped onto Hunk’s face as he began the next verse – Lance’s favourite part.

 

_But Lance just kept on cooking, he was grilling full of glee!_  
_He was marinating ribs cause he liked syrup with his feta cheese_  
_Lance's purple turtle shell has ketchup if you please_  
_Pineapples are shiny!_  
_Spotted tiki bumblebees!_

_Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance, dance, dance!_

 

Lance was sporting a grin that threatened to split his face as his dance became more exaggerated and erratic. Hunk found himself grinning in reply and spared a glance to the audience. It was hard to see their reactions, but it looked like the vast majority of them were confused, although some people were smiling.

 

_There are luscious chocolate fingers swimming slowly in the school_  
_Mele Kalikimaka_  
_Fluffy bunnies driving in the pool!_  
_Thousand igloos wax the beach, spray luggage in the trees!_  
_Raining puppies, flying clowns_  
_Flossing punahele-_

 

Lance tripped theatrically and hit the floor with a crash, cutting off Hunk’s strumming. The room was absolutely silent – it sounded like nobody was breathing, or at least, Hunk wasn’t breathing, because this was their finale and the song already made no sense and probably nobody liked this weird performance –

Lance stood up and dusted himself off. He gave a bow, flourished, then snagged Hunk’s wrist and dragged him over to centre stage, pulling him into another bow. Applause spread throughout the room and Hunk finally took a closer look at the audience. Most of them still looked confused, some looked unimpressed, but there were a few who were grinning or chuckling. A man at the back of the room – he was a teacher, based on his uniform, and he looked kinda familiar – oh, he was probably that pilot that Lance talked about a lot – he was doubled over in laughter, and another teacher came over and thumped his back to encourage him to breathe. Hunk nudged Lance with his elbow and pointed his eyes to the back, and Lance’s face lit up when he saw for himself. After another hasty bow, the pair bustled off the stage as the next performer came on, and Hunk let out all of his pent-up breath – he didn’t realize he’d been holding it – in one whoosh.

“They loved it!” Lance crowed before a volunteer swiftly shushed him. “They loved it,” he repeated smugly in a stage whisper to Hunk. “Told you.”

Looking at his friend, Hunk didn’t believe him. A few people liked it, but it definitely wasn’t the smash hit Lance seemed to think it was. Still, it was fun, and Lance definitely enjoyed it.

“Yeah,” he agreed, grinning in reply. “Yeah, they did.”

It was worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is Shiro. Shiro and Lance have the same sense of humour, and that validated Lance.


End file.
